Vampire Diaries: 1912
"1912" is the sixteenth episode of season three of the supernatural drama series The Vampire Diaries and the sixtieth episode of the series overall. It was directed by John Behring with a script written by Julie Plec and Elisabeth R. Finch. It first aired on the CW Network on March 15th, 2012 at 8:00 pm. In this episode, Alaric Saltzman is thrown in jail, accused of murdering Doctor Fell. Damon Salvatore and Stefan Salvatore reminisce about events from the year 1912, which involved a red-haired woman named Sage, who distinguished herself by her accomplishments in a boxing ring. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Notes & Trivia * The Vampire Diaries was developed by Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec. It is based upon the book by L.J. Smith. * This episode has been made available on the Vampire Diaries: The Complete Third Season DVD collection. The collection was produced by Warner Home Video and released in Region 1 format on September 11th, 2012. * Writer Elisabeth Finch is credited as Elisabeth R. Finch in this episode. * Actress Lindsey Garrett is credited as Lindsey R. Garrett in this episode. * Actress Sarah Roberson is credited as Sarah Wheeler in this episode. * This is the seventh episode of The Vampire Diaries directed by John Behring. He directs eight episodes of the series in total. He previously directed "The New Deal". * This is the seventeenth episode of The Vampire Diaries written or co-written by Julie Plec. * This is the first episode of The Vampire Diaries written or co-written by Elisabeth R. Finch. * This is the third episode of The Vampire Diaries with Trish Stanard as a co-producer. * This episode aired on the same night as the "Lucky" episode of The Secret Circle. Both programs are based on a series of books written by L.J. Smith. Allusions * The title of this episode is taken from the year 1912. Flashback scenes with Damon Salvatore, Stefan Salvatore and Sage take place during this year. Bloopers * Quotes * Damon Salvatore: Dear Diary, a chipmunk asked me my name today. I told him it was Joe. That lie will haunt me forever. .... * Damon Salvatore: Well, I guess I could rip out Dr. False-Accusation's throat. Or maybe her tongue. I could chew it up into tiny pieces and feed it to the squirrels. .... * Damon Salvatore: I saved your life last night. You're welcome. .... * Damon Salvatore: Hey, do you remember when we came back for Zachariah's funeral? * Stefan Salvatore: Vaguely. Why? * Damon Salvatore: Because if memory serves, he wasn't the first Founders' Council member killed that year, or even that month. * Stefan Salvatore: Your point being? * Damon Salvatore: I'm trying to remember what year it was. * Stefan Salvatore: 1912. * Damon Salvatore: So much for "Vaguely." .... * Stefan Salvatore: What do you want? * Damon Salvatore: I was hoping we could hang. You know, a little brother bonding. I mean, I know we don't actually "hang out." We team up, we join forces, we activate our Wonder Twin Powers... .... * Elena Gilbert: You know, you could show a little compassion about Bonnie. * Damon Salvatore: sighs I know. You're right. Her and her mom must be really hurting right now. Should I send lasagna? .... * Elena Gilbert: Ok, now you're just being mean. * Damon Salvatore: I'm mean. You hate me. The Earth is back on its axis. * Elena Gilbert You know, if you keep pushing people away, you're going to end up alone. See also External Links References ---- Category:2012/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Verified